A Very Very Large Animal
Transcript Piglet: Oh, dear, it's v-very large and very f-fierce. Christopher Robin: Oh, Piglet. It's a magnifying glass. It just makes things look big. Tigger: Yeah, even a very small you is bigger than an ant. A little bit anyway. Say, what's so funny? Wait a minute. Since when does ham got legs? Piglet: My picnic! Ant: Yikes. (Crows Growling) Piglet: Oh, dear. Help! Help! Help! Pooh: Oh, bother. It seem to be raining... picnic. Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear. (Piglet Screams) Christopher Robin: Are you all right, Piglet? Piglet: How can an animal as very small as myself make such a very large mess? Christopher Robin: Oh. It's OK, Piglet. Piglet: No. I'm so small, I'm not even big. If I were big, those crows wouldn't have me to kick around. Christopher Robin: Poor Piglet. Pooh: Yes, poor Piglet. Tigger: Yeah, the poor little runt. Piglet: I'd have to be twice my size to even be small. I wish... I were at least a... bit bigger. Pooh: You know, I believe I have a very small idea. Piglet: Ouch! Oh, dear. Something's not quite right. Pooh: Good morning, Piglet. Rabbit: Do you see that? He's... He's... Tigger: He's humungousable. Piglet: What? B-but... Rabbit: I don't think I've ever seen a piglet quite so tall before. Tigger: He's certainly bigger than a bread basket now. Piglet: Oh, dear, my wish came true. I am taller. Pooh: Piglet, you're even bigger than the trees. Piglet: I am, aren't I? Rabbit: Trees, schmeeze. I'm pooped. Pooh: Piglet! Stop! Piglet: Why, Pooh? Pooh: You have to stop because the ground has stopped. The rest of it is very... down there. Piglet: Pooh, this is nothing more than a little ditch. Just watch how easily I can leap over it. Rabbit: (Gasp) Oh, no! (Piglet huns) (Screams) (Piglet huns) Piglet: I'll go over there. I'm somewhat tremendous. (Strains) Piglet: Let me take care of this pebble, Rabbit. A small animal such as yourself might get hurt. Rabbit: I'd really appreciate that. My, you're so big and... strong. Piglet: Oh, it's nothing, little friend. Where shall I put it? Rabbit: Little friend indeed. Oh, anywhere's uh... fine. Piglet: Oh, dear. I threw it so far even I can't see it. Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, just call. Rabbit: No. You've done quite enough. Thank you. Piglet: What do you think you're doing in the garden of my very small friend Rabbit? Rabbit: Piglet! No! Piglet: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Small as it is. (Crows Growling) Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear. I'm not so very large as I thought I was. Ooh, dear! Pooh: But, Piglet, we tried our best to help. Tigger: We was only doing it for your own good. Piglet: My own good is just to go away. (Sniffs) So you won't have to waste your time on me. I'm just too small to be around. Pooh: We can't just let him go. Rabbit: I'm afraid his little mind is made up. Smallness has come between us. Tigger: I'm sorry, Pooh, it's over. He's just a teensy-weensy memory. Pooh: But I can't do without him. He is my best friend, after all. Tigger:' '''There's only one thing to do. You'll need another best friend. '''Rabbit': Of course, we'll get a new Piglet. Pooh: A new Piglet? But I'd rather have the old one instead. Tigger: Oh, don't worry, buddy bear. When we get done you won't know the difference. Piglet: It wouldn't be so bad if I used to be tall, but I've been small ever since I was knee-high to a knee. Why, if you looked up "tiny" in the dictionary you'd find a picture of me. Tigger: If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I never would have seen it. (Rabbit Strains) Rabbit: Why, the resemblance is amazing. Eeyore: Ought to work out just fine. Pooh: Doesn't he seem to be a bit... large for a piglet? Tigger: You know, fuzz boy's got a point. Piglet wasn't so... round. Rabbit: There's only one thing to do. We'll have to shrink him. Piglet: Just once I'd like to hear, "My, Piglet, how you've grown," or "Why, Piglet, you shot up like a weed." But, no, everyone's always talking about how small I am. "Would you care for a little tea, Piglet?" How about a small smackerel of honey, Piglet?" Oh, it's so frustrating. Tigger: Well, has he shrunk yet? Pooh: Hmm,.. No. Rabbit: This isn't working. Let's get him out. (Both) Tigger: Say, you know something? I think he's about to... (Eeyore screams) Tigger:' '''Do that. '''Pooh': I know. Let's have a "Welcome home, Piglet" party. And then he'll have to be home. Ant: Help me! Help me! Piglet: When you're the size of a standard piglet, there's simply nothing you can do for anyone. You're just a tiny waste of space. Ant: Hey! Piglet: Why, Piglet, what's this? For me? You don't need to thank me for helping you. I only did it because you're all so very, very small, and... and uh... Well, you are very, very small, aren't you? Tigger: Oh, boy, this isn't a very celebration, this celebration. Pooh: It's rather hard having a "Welcome home, Piglet" party when there's no Piglet to welcome home. If only we knew where Piglet lived now, then we could go there and welcome him home. Piglet: But I live here. All: Piglet! Welcome home, Piglet. He's home! Eeyore: Hooray for Piglet. Rabbit: But what changed your mind, Piglet? I mean, you haven't really, uh, grown... any. Tigger: What he means to say is you're still... You're still... You know, the same size. Piglet: Yes, I am. I just finally realized something. There's small and there's very small, and there's very, very small. And it really doesn't matter which you are. Pooh: That's right, Piglet. Even if you are smaller than some, you have the biggest heart around. All: Hooray for Piglet! Hooray for Piglet!